


Odd Prey (Sister X Maine)

by ShyGoats



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot, RvB Rare Pair Week, Supernatural AU - Freeform, also some sexual themes because kaikaina grif, be careful sister swears a lot, kai is a werewolf, maine is a vampire, rvbrarepairweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGoats/pseuds/ShyGoats
Summary: Maine is used to being a vampire at this point. He's learned how to hunt his prey with ease, how to use his vampire skills to catch targets... And lately, he's seen a lot of strange shit.But this?This is just weird.





	Odd Prey (Sister X Maine)

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello everyone~! I hope you enjoy my entry for the rvb rarepair week! If I get a good enough idea, I might continue to do oneshot things for this ship, but for now, this is my first work. Just for fun, I'm gonna tell you that I call this ship Saine. Idk why. This work can also be found on my tumblr, whatevertotesyourgoats. OKAY ENJOY~)

She was right there. It was so easy.  
Maine had been stalking his prey for a couple of hours now. The Hawaiian female, dyed blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes, had been easy to follow. She was completely oblivious to the oncoming threat. He could barely fathom how easy this feeding was going to be.  
Now, he knew very well that hunting down his food wasn't always easy (which made this particularly nice), as his friends had warned him that it would be easier to just ask them for a “donation”. But Maine, strangely, enjoyed the thrill of chasing down a target. It sent an adrenaline rush through him like he had never experienced before.  
But honestly, it did get tiring sometimes. Which was one of the reasons he was here. Easy prey was nice for a change. He didn't let the wolf-like traits ward him off, despite their... Oddity. Ears, tail, the occasional sniff. He tried not to let it bother him.  
Silently, he began to move forward, moving in for the pounce. He had her cornered. The oblivious female had walked right into an alleyway. He shook off the idea that she had done it on purpose, and strode forth quickly, crouching slightly.  
He felt his fangs begin to extend as his jaw slacked slightly, ready to sink his fangs into her neck. Once he was within five feet, he crouched further down. And he sprung forward.  
With a muffled screech from his prey, the two clashed with the wall, and Maine was quick to bite down on her neck, instinctively knowing a good place to bite into.  
What he could never have expected what happened next. Well, then again, maybe he should have let the wolf-like characteristics scare him off.  
Despite the succulent taste of blood, there was another taste mixed in there. Something bitter. Like-  
Like wet dog.  
Maine immediately withdrew his fangs and stumbled backwards, hissing and spitting as he desperately tried to pry the retched taste out of his mouth. Normally he wouldn't have let this change his attitude, but geez – wet dog tasted worse than he thought it would.  
The girl turned around triumphantly, laughing.  
“Hahahaha! Surprise motherfucker! That's what you get for attacking an innocent woman!” she shrieked at him, her face morphing from a smile to glare and then to a smirk again.  
Maine glanced up at her, backing away. Her eyes were glittering with a gleam of success, her grin spread wide on her face. If he let his mind wander it too long, he'd find that he almost found the achieving glint in her eyes were almost... Alluring.  
He let out a low growl at the thought, backing up a few more feet. Her face fell to confusion, staring at him with a face of puzzlement.  
“Hey, what's your deal, dude? You're like, a vampire, or some shit like that? What, scared of werewolves? Isn't that like, offensive, or something?” she queried, giving a slight glare to Maine.  
Maine didn't respond, but realizing how much of a coward he looked like right now caused him to stand up straighter. Her eyes widened as she watched Maine tower over her at his full height, although it seemed to be a stare more of astonishment than of fear.  
She looked Maine up and down a few times before speaking.  
“Wow. You're like. Really fucking hot.” a wide smirk made it's home on her face as she spoke, a semi-lustful tone to her voice. Like she was toying with him or something.  
Stunned, Maine stared silently at her, unsure of how to respond. How did you respond to a werewolf calling you hot? He imagined that his face was contorting in confusion as he scrambled for a solution, as she was giggling at his current expression. He growled lowly at her, to which she simply frowned and crossed her arms.  
“Ugh, fine then, grumpy.” she huffed.  
Finally, he settled on the idea that it was just a vampire-thing that he hadn't encountered yet. Lots of stories said that vampires looked good. Maybe it was a trick of some kind.  
Deciding that it was best to get looking for another target, preferably not a werewolf, he turned swiftly and began striding away.  
“Hey! Where the hell are you going? You owe me for that!” he heard the girl scream from behind him, and he stopped for a moment to listen to her argument. Her voice was annoying as all hell, but he somehow enjoyed it...?  
“Dude, you fucking attacked me!! You can't just vampire off like that! You, like, owe me a date or some shit like that!! There's totally a law!!” she screeched, and Maine imagined that she was waving her hands around dramatically.  
A silence hung in the air as Maine wondered if he should even bother replying.  
“Fine.” he grumbled, looking back to see her expression.  
Her face lit up at the sound of rumbling, growl-y sound of his voice.  
“Fuck yeah!! Meet me at Steph's, 9:00 tomorrow, sharp!” she chirped, hopping past him and throwing what appeared to be a handmade business card at him.  
“Call me, babe~!” she cooed, throwing a lascivious expression at him as she disappeared around the corner.  
Maine stood silently for a good minute, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. The person he had just attacked had just thrown herself at him. Somewhat-crestfallen by his inability to understand, he looked over the card, which appeared old, as though she had made it when she was very young.

"Kaikaina Grif"  
"Professional Prostitute"

Considering that the card appeared to be made years ago, he was concerned for a moment. Even as a child she had been... Uh... Promiscuous? Now THAT thought concerned him to some extent.  
Nonetheless, she had a point. He had attacked her, although in vain.  
Besides.  
She still needed to apologize for the wet-dog taste that still tainted his taste-buds.


End file.
